Electrophotographic marking is a well known and commonly used method of copying or printing documents. Electrophotographic marking is performed by exposing a light image representation of a desired document onto a substantially uniformly charged photoreceptor. In response to that light image the photoreceptor discharges so as to create an electrostatic latent image of the desired document on the photoreceptor's surface. Toner particles are then deposited onto that latent image so as to form a toner image. That toner image is then transferred from the photoreceptor onto a substrate such as a sheet of paper. The transferred toner image is then fused to the substrate, usually using heat and/or pressure. The surface of the photoreceptor is then cleaned of residual developing material and recharged in preparation for the production of another image.
The foregoing broadly describes a prototypical black and white electrophotographic printing machine. Electrophotographic marking can also produce color images by repeating the above process once for each color of toner that is used to make the composite color image. For example, in one color process, referred to herein as the REaD IOI process (Recharge, Expose, and Develop, Image On Image), a charged photoreceptive surface is exposed to a light image which represents a first color, say black. The resulting electrostatic latent image is then developed with black toner particles to produce a black toner image. The charge, expose, and develop process is repeated for a second color, say yellow, then for a third color, say magenta, and finally for a fourth color, say cyan. The various color toner particles are placed in superimposed registration so that a desired composite color image results. That composite color image is then transferred and fused onto a substrate.
The REaD IOI process can be implemented in various ways. For example, in a single pass printer wherein the composite final image is produced in a single pass of the photoreceptor through the machine. A second implementation is in a four pass printer, wherein only one color toner image is produced during each pass of the photoreceptor through the machine and wherein the composite color image is transferred and fused during the fourth pass. REaD IOI can also be implemented in a five cycle printer, wherein only one color toner image is produced during each pass of the photoreceptor through the machine, but wherein the composite color image is transferred and fused during a fifth pass through the machine.
Single pass printing is very fast, but expensive since four charging stations and four exposure stations are required. Four pass printing is slower, since four passes of the photoreceptive surface are required, but also much less expensive since it only requires a single charging station and a single exposure station. Five cycle printing is even slower since five passes of the photoreceptive surface are required, but has the advantage that multiple uses can be made of various stations (such as using a charging station for transfer). Furthermore, five cycle printing also has the advantage of a smaller physical size. Finally, five cycle printing has a decided advantage in that no color image is produced in the same cycle as transfer, fusing, and cleaning when these mechanical loads are placed on the drive system.
While electrophotographic printing has been very successful, the rapid growth of the computer industry has created a tremendous demand for desktop printing machines, particularly color desktop printing machines. Desirable features of desktop color printing machines include excellent print quality, high speed printing, low cost, and small size. Those desirable characteristics are difficult to achieve simultaneously using prior art electrophotographic printing machine architectures. Therefore, designers of electrophotographic color marking machines would benefit from new architectures since new architectures would increase their design flexibility to achieve high quality, relatively high speed, and low cost desktop printing machines.
An object of the present invention is to simplify the operation and cost of manufacture of a five cycle color printing architecture by providing a common camming mechanism for engaging and disengaging a transfer and cleaning stations.